Mi alumno
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Jet es profesor de un curso superior de secundaria y uno de universidad. Zuko es uno de sus alumnos, al principio del año es uno de sus mejores alumnos pero luego su actitud cambia completamente ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Podrá Jet ayudarlo? AU actual Jetko


**Mi alumno**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jet es profesor de un curso superior de secundaria y uno de universidad. Zuko es uno de sus alumnos, al principio del año es uno de sus mejores alumnos pero luego su actitud cambia completamente ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Podrá Jet ayudarlo? AU actual Jetko

**Advertencia: **Jetko, chico x chico o algo así. Hay mención de maltrato y relación de profesor-alumno o algo así XD AU actual

* * *

Jet había conseguido empleo como profesor en una secundaria, en un curso superior. Era un profesor prácticamente amado por todas las chicas, guapo, buena onda y joven, tres requisitos que ponían de cabeza a las jóvenes de estos lugares.

Aun con varias de las jóvenes coqueteándole se había mantenido al margen, no quería perder su puesto por solo hacer caso a una de sus alumnas. Además, él ya había probado por experiencia que era muy incómodo darle clase a una chica con la cual has salido, así que no les hacía caso y así se evitaba muchos problemas.

También tenía un curso en la universidad, el de los "recién llegados" como solían bromear varios de sus colegas de trabajo.

Todo iba bien hasta que apareció _él _en la escena. Su nombre era Zuko y era el hijo de un gran empresario. Era un chico bastante guapo, siempre dejando su cabello suelto de forma rebelde, sus ojos oro hacían suspirar a más de una chica y su piel blanca le daba ese toque que lo hacía prácticamente perfecto. Su rostro era bellísimo, entrecortado por esa cicatriz en la parte izquierda, Jet se preguntaba cómo se la había hecho.

Era todo lo que se podía llamar un alumno perfecto, buenas notas y comportamiento excelente. Aunque su forma de vestir siempre le daba el aura de chico malo, era un joven que tal vez se enojaba rápidamente, pero era un buen chico después de todo.

El moreno siempre lo veía llegar al aula con su novia, la cual no venía al mismo curso.

Jet sabía que estaba mal fijarse en un alumno, siempre trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención y recordarse mil veces que el chico solo tenía dieciocho, a lo sumo diecinueve y era su alumno ¡Alumno! Y tenía novia. Su rutina se había hecho algo aburrida, siempre tratando de evitar al chico de la cicatriz y así pudo hacerlo por dos meses.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando Zuko rompió con Mai, terminar con ella parecía que lo había cambiado completamente. Traía a la escuela ropas más "provocativas" y que llamaban la atención de todos, esos pantalones apretados que lo hacían ver tan bien, las musculosas y las chaquetas que le daban un toque mucho más sexy, al profesor se le hacía cada vez más difícil desviar su mirada del joven. El problema es que su comportamiento también cambio, de un alumno excelente cambio a uno que causaba bastantes problemas obligando a Jet a darle detenciones y a pasar más tiempo a solas con él

-Cambio demasiado- se quejó una vez en el aula de profesores, todos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño levemente, la mayoría de ahí eran profesores con ya sus años de experiencia.

-Debe tener algún problema en casa, si cambio tan drásticamente es que algo cambio en algún lado- hablo Paku mientras comía. El moreno lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que paso?- pregunto más como que si estuviera hablando con un grupo de amigos. Era el más joven que daba clases y mucho se preguntaban que rayos hacía ahí.

-Su padre lo hecho de su casa, está viviendo con su tío y primo, supongo que eso fue lo que paso- hablo el profesor de historia Zhao, Jet levanto una ceja preguntándose como el apodado "comandante" sabía de la vida de Zuko cuando ni siquiera lo tenía en alguna de sus clases. Al ver la cara dudosa del moreno el otro sonrió.

-Yo tengo a su hermana en las clases que doy en la secundaria, ella me lo conto- dijo simplemente.

El moreno asintió pensativo preguntándose porque Ozai habría tomado la decisión de correr a su hijo de la casa, pero sabía que esos no eran sus asuntos.

* * *

-Mira, si sigues así tus notas bajaran bastante ¿Sabes?- hablaba Jet mientras Zuko estaba sentado en la silla en frente de su escritorio. El joven lo miraba seriamente.

-Usted no debería estar diciendo eso, eres muy joven, solo tienes cinco o cuatro años mayor que yo- se quejó balanceando la silla para atrás y mirando hacia el techo, dejando su cuello totalmente expuesto. Jet lo miro sin poder evitarlo, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-Mi edad no es importante señor Fire, soy su profesor- _él es mi alumno_ empezó a repetirse en su mente cuando ideas nada inocentes empezaron a salir en su cabeza.

-No me digas señor, Jet- el moreno rodo los ojos, los jóvenes de hoy. Un momento, él también era un "joven de hoy". Sabía que era su culpa que los alumnos le hablaran con tanta familiaridad, pero no podía evitarlo. Hiso una mueca divertido mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Fido?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras el joven de piel blanca entrecerraba los ojos y resoplaba molesto.

-No, mi nombre es Zuko, que me digas señor me hace sentir que estás hablando con un anciano- dijo rodando los ojos. Jet resoplo tratando de contener la sonrisa.

-Bueno… Zuko ¿Sabes? No puedes seguir así, siempre has sido uno de mis mejores alumnos y ahora has bajado tanto… y ya no sé qué hacer contigo- dijo con gesto cansado mientras se refregaba un poco los ojos. Zuko suspiro y lo miro neutralmente –Sabes, si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo, realmente me gustaría ayudarte- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El de la cicatriz bajo la mirada y suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraron, prácticamente tenía que ver a Zuko después de clase porque el chico siempre hacía algo. Por boca de Lu Ten tiempo después de entero que Zhao le había pasado información falsa, Ozai no había echado de la casa a su hijo, solo que Iroh varias veces trato de convencer a Zuko de que se viniera a vivir con ellos, lo que realmente había cambiado de esa forma al chico es que su madre había muerto en un accidente y el comportamiento de su padre cambio también desde entonces.

-¿Y porque quieren que se mude con ustedes?- Jet no entiende porque en los ojos del primo de Zuko brilla el reflejo de preocupación, Lu Ten parece querer decir algo pero al final se calla y sonríe levemente.

-Creo que así podría pasar mejor el luto- claro, tal vez por eso Zuko siempre venía vestido de negro a la escuela.

-¿Y porque no en su casa con su padre y hermana?- pregunto. El joven frente a él le sonríe con tristeza antes de negar con la cabeza, no se lo dirá. Pero por lo menos le pide que le tenga paciencia y que no sea tan duro con él en los castigos.

-Yo no soy psicólogo- murmura el moreno haciendo sonreír a Lu Ten.

-No te pido eso, pero si puedes hacer que se quede más tiempo en la escuela es mejor, no te estoy pidiendo que saques los castigos sino que trates en ellos no enojarlo ¿está bien?- Jet le sonrió y el otro salió dejándole mil dudas en la cabeza al profesor ¿Por qué Lu Ten querría que Zuko pasara más tiempo alejado de su familia?

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con Lu Ten y había preferido hacerle caso, Zuko tampoco parecía querer llegar a su casa pronto como los demás estudiantes.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Ok? Puedo ser tu profesor en clase, pero realmente me gustaría ser como un amigo afuera- dijo sonriéndole levemente y rozando la mano del otro. Zuko la aparta ruborizado y asiente.

Jet se pregunta porque el chico usa una campera manga larga cuando hace tanto calor.

-Lamento lo de tu madre- mientras ambos se encuentran solos en el aula Jet por fin suelta lo que quiso decir hace tiempo, Zuko lo miro y suspiro.

-Está bien, estoy bien- dijo medio sonriendo. Aun cuando se ha convertido en lo que muchas denominan "chico malo" se ha dado cuenta que en cuanto no hay nadie más vuelve a ser el mismo alumno que tenía en el comienzo del año.

Jet le sonríe y cuando están ya por salir porque se acabó el tiempo lo tiene del brazo para pararlo, pero el otro joven deja escapar un gemido de dolor asustando un poco al moreno.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto casi obligándolo a sentarse de vuelta en la silla, Zuko lo mira y asiente con la cabeza tratando de salir, pero Jet vuelve a obligarlo a sentarse –Quítate la campera- ordeno, si estaba lastimado no podía dejar que fuera así a su casa.

Zuko negó con la cabeza y forcejeo un poco antes de que Jet pudiera quitarle la campera, al hacerlo lo mira incrédulo y preocupado dando un paso para atrás.

En sus brazos hay marcas de quemaduras de primer grado, hechas con velas quizás y también pequeños cortes además de algunos moretones.

-¿Quién te hiso esto?- mas Zuko no responde y poniéndose de vuelta la campera sale veloz del aula.

Por primera vez, Jet comprende porque su tío y Lu Ten quieren sacarlo de esa casa.

* * *

-No se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado- habla Yue, ella también es una profesora pero tiene a los de primer año de la secundaria, además de ser una de sus mejores amigas. Jet suspiro mientras comía.

-¿Crees que se lo haya hecho el padre?- pregunto, la joven de cabellos blancos lo miro.

-Te diría que no, pero la forma como escapo yo diría que sí o por lo menos alguien que vive también en esa casa- suspiro apenada la chica –Pero si igual quieres ayudar, pregúntale a la hermana, no lo presiones y espera a que él te cuente las cosas- aconsejo sabiamente, Jet la miro y asintió pensativo.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Tú vives con tu padre?- pregunto al fin luego de conversar largamente con la hija menor de Ozai. Azula entrecerró los ojos y negó.

-Cuando mamá murió empaque mis cosas y me fui a un departamento que papá me había regalado hace mucho tiempo, Zuko es el único que ha sido lo suficientemente tonto o muy valiente para quedarse en nuestra casa acompañado con nuestro padre ahora que mamá no está- hablo ella frunciendo el ceño –Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero igual trate de convencerlo de ir a vivir con nuestro tío pero es muy terco, el cree que papá necesita compañía para pasar el luto de mamá y que es algo egoísta irnos así- los ojos de la chica lo miraron preocupados –No he hablado con Zuko desde entonces, pero espero realmente que siga bien parado en esto- murmuro lo último desviando la mirada hacia afuera

-¿Por qué quieren que se vaya a vivir con su tío? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa?- pregunto, ella lo miro y suspiro.

-La cicatriz que tiene Zuko se la hiso Ozai con un mechero, ahora sin mamá nadie sabe hasta dónde puede llegar- dijo simplemente antes de desparecer por el pasillo.

Jet no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

En la clase en la cual se ven de nuevo Zuko trata de portarse bien para evitar un castigo y así evitar un encuentro a solas con el profesor, pero para Jet que necesita hablar con él eso no le importa. Le dijo que tenía castigo por haberse escapado del último, Zuko no pudo argumentar nada.

-Me caí- dice el de la cicatriz mientras mira para otro lado y se cruza de brazos, Jet asiente como que si le creyera solamente para que el chico no escape otra vez.

-entiendo, está bien- sonríe mientras se sienta en la silla, Zuko parece más tranquilo por esa contestación. Luego de una media hora ya es hora de irse.

-Espera- lo detuvo con la voz Jet, temiendo lastimarlo si lo tomaba del brazo. Zuko lo miro curioso –No creo que quieras llegar a tu casa así ¿crees que podrías venir conmigo? Así llegas ya curado a casa- sonríe. Jet se siente mejor cuando Zuko asiente en respuesta.

El moreno se siente extraño teniendo a un alumno en su departamento, pero en seguida trata de taparlo diciéndose a sí mismo que solo lo trajo para curarlo un poco porque sabía que el chico no se dejaría tocar por un médico.

Zuko no quiere quitarse la remera aun cuando se nota que hay heridas que van más allá del brazo, Jet no insiste y solo se conforma con curarle los brazos. Zuko parece sentirse mejor porque el moreno no lo presiona a nada.

-Gracias- susurro el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del departamento. Jet lo acompaña afuera y se da cuenta que un auto ya está esperando por Zuko.

-Nos vemos en la clase que viene, trata de esta vez tener la tarea hecha ¿Esta bien?- sonrió el moreno, el de piel clara también le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, tratare ¡Adiós Jet!- dijo antes de entrarse al auto. Jet medio sonríe ante eso.

* * *

Los días pasan en una rutina parecida, luego del castigo iban al departamento del moreno donde ambos hablaban de algún tema inofensivo, que hacía sentirse cómodo al más joven.

Luego de una semana Zuko falta a la escuela, Jet trata de no prestar atención ante eso. _Tal vez solo ha sido una casualidad, tal vez está enfermo_ trata de calmarse, Zuko le había dicho que vivía con su padre y nadie más, si pasaba algo grave debía confiar que Iroh y Lu Ten puedan hacer algo, él no podía meterse en algo personal.

Siente un nudo en la garganta cuando Zhao le cuenta esa tarde que Azula se tuvo que retirar temprano por un asunto familiar. Jet trata de creer que Zuko no tiene nada que ver en eso.

* * *

Tres días después sin saber nada de la familia Fire Zuko vuelve al colegio, no parece estar mal a primera vista pero Jet piensa que si bajo la campera guardaba esas heridas ¿Cuánto guardaría en realidad? ¿Por qué se mantenía callado?

Por eso esa tarde piensa hablar con él, esta situación tal vez no le concierte, pero se involucró hace mucho tiempo y ya no puede salir.

* * *

-¡No! ¡Es que usted no lo entiende! ¡Nadie lo entiende!- grito furioso Zuko mientras se paraba y Jet también para hacerle frente -¡Él realmente necesita descargarse! ¡Si fue doloroso para mí perder a mamá me imagino para él!

-¡Eso no le da derecho a golpearte!- le grito de regreso el moreno, no podía entender como Zuko podía excusar el comportamiento de su padre.

-¡Si lo tiene! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo ahora! No puedo…- susurro lo último mientras bajaba la mirada –No puedo abandonarlo…- murmuro conteniendo el nudo en la garganta.

Jet lo miro sorprendido y se le acerco despacio.

-Hay otras formas, no tiene por qué tratarte así

-Esa es su forma, él no tiene otra- suspiro negando con la cabeza. Jet termino de acercarse y simplemente lo abrazo

–Dime entonces ¿Por qué te hiso la cicatriz? ¿Qué excusa tenía en ese momento?- murmuro acariciándola levemente. Zuko lo dejo recargándose en él y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Ve a la casa de tu tío, ven, te llevo- murmuro el moreno luego de un largo rato en esa posición. Zuko lo miro a los ojos y trato de reclamar pero Jet lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios –Ellos también te necesitan Zuko, porque recuerda también que Azula está sola y ahora está con ellos, me entere que estuviste en el hospital y realmente quieren ver que estas bien-

Zuko suspiro y asintió dejando que el otro guie, ambos fueron a la casa de Iroh, quien recibió a su sobrino con una gran sonrisa y aunque lo invitaron a pasar Jet negó con la cabeza. El moreno sabía que estos problemas se podían resolver en familia y que si bien él podía ayudar, no podía de hacerlo del todo como lo haría alguien que realmente lo conoce de toda la vida.

* * *

Meses después todo se había tranquilizado y vuelto a la normalidad, había costado mucho tiempo pero Zuko había entendido que esa no era una forma de tratar por más triste que este y que su padre necesitaba ayuda profesional.

-Me alegro realmente que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad- saludo Jet al más pálido un día en la plaza, en la escuela solo interactuaban como profesor-alumno. Zuko le sonrió.

-Sí, creo que todo está mejor, supongo que creí que eso era normal pero veo que no y que realmente estaba preocupando al resto de la familia- dijo algo avergonzado, Jet sonrió ante eso.

-Supongo que solo querías lo mejor para tu padre- dijo normalmente –Aun con todo, realmente lo querías- al moreno Zuko le había contado toda la historia y que con su madre los maltratos no eran frecuentes ni muy fuertes, a excepción de la cicatriz no había pasado más en esos años. Todo había cambiado cuando ella murió.

-Siempre quise que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, él siempre me decía que yo no tenía honor y todas esas cosas, realmente solo trataba de no dejarlo solo- murmuro lo último.

-Está bien, por lo menos pudiste salir de esta- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Zuko le sonrió antes de acercársele robándole un beso.

-Pero…- murmuro Jet sorprendido.

-Dijiste que afuera de la escuela no eras mi profesor, así que no es nada raro- dijo divertido. Jet le medio sonrió antes de entrelazar su mano con el otro.

Las cosas serían distintas y extrañas tal vez, pero todo se puede pasar con compañía y con paciencia.

* * *

**Maltrato y profesor-alumno que extraño ¿De dónde habrá salido todo esto? No tengo la menor idea, debería dejar de hacer AU actuales XD ja ja Pero es otro Jetko! Pobre Zuko, ya voy a dejar de maltratarlo algún día, pobre… XD  
**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
